1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus provided with input means.
2. Related Background Art
In such conventional information processing apparatus, the input device (unit) such as a keyboard or an operation panel has usually been used exclusively for such apparatuses, and the apparatus has usually been designed to function only in response to such an exclusive input device. Even when the information processing apparatus has been designed to cooperate with several input devices, it has been necessary to give an instruction in advance to the information processing apparatus and to connect an instructed input device as a component.
Also such apparatus has required the selection of a function prior to the start of the power supply, or has been designed to work in a predetermined function after the start of the power supply, so that another function has required instruction by particular instruction means. Besides, in an information processing apparatus in which the function is selected according to the initial state of the system and the state of the external memory device at the start of the power supply, the function has been determined solely by the state of the external memory.